


The Adventures of Gilbert the Lamb and Russia Mochie

by Saikarp



Series: The AU Storys [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: Witness the birth of a tricky bunny lamb, as he makes his way through life with a mochie that wants to eat him!





	1. Is he a Bunny?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but plot.

The adventures of Gilbert the lamb and Russia mochi

We don’t celebrate birthdays, because most of us are born withen days of each other. (Sometimes we’re born on the same day.) But even though we don’t celebrate individual birthdays. We do get extra playtime, while the new lambs are born.  
“Ve, I wonder if we’ll get another sister, or maybe they’ll be twins! What do you think, Ludwig?” I looked over at my younger brother and said, “There’s only one bed left, Fili, and I don’t care anyway.”  
That was the first time I lied to Fili. I wanted a brother. I wanted the brother who shows up in my dreams. The one who keeps promising that he’ll always be there for me, and we’ll always be together. I don’t understand why I feel this way about a dream. I’ve never even seen his face. But he always holds me so tightly, that I feel like I’m drowing in warmth.  
I feel like I never want to wake up, because I know he won’t be here to say good morning to me. (It doesn’t make any sense. I have Fili, and everyone else in the nursery. I’ve never been alone…) But ever since I strated dreaming about him… Feliciano is talking to a new lamb named Lovino, when the door opened.  
Father came in with Papa, gently coaxing the new arrival into the room.  
“There’s nothing to be afraid of little one.” Papa has his back turned to us, so we can’t see the new lamb, but I knew! Somehow, I knew this is the one! Father smiled and looked at the rest of us.  
“Ok everyone, you remember what to do?” Right away, Fili took Lovino’s hand, and the rest of the older lambs helped line up the younger ones. Mikail and Ivan are standing closer to Father than I am, so they got to see the new lamb first. Not that it made a difference, but I couldn’t help feeling cheated. (This lamb is meant for me!)  
Papa chuckled and turned around. “Everyone, please welcome your new brother, Gilbert.”  
I couldn’t believe it. The lamb looked like a rabbit. He has short white hair, and pale pinkish-red eyes. What really struck me, was how he kept trying to stay behind Papa. I can’t believe this small, shy creature is the same one I’ve been waiting for, but I can’t help approaching him.  
“Hello Gilbert. I’m Ludwig, do you want to come play with us?” For just a second, his eyes narrowed in an un-rabbit like way. Then almost faster than Alfred on sugar, Gilbert tackled me to the ground, and started laughing! Papa was right next to us in an instant.  
“No rough housing lamb. Ludwig, are you alright?’  
“Yes Papa.” I couldn’t believe this tiny thing, managed to knock me to the ground like that, and on his first day. (What’s even worse, is that he did it in front of everyone on purpose.) Gilbert stopped laughing and got off of me.  
“Sorry Ludwig, I tripped!” His first words should have warned me about his personality. But seeing him stare at me, with such an intense smile, made me want to forgive him… all the time. I got to my feet, and held my hand out to Gilbert.  
“Come on you. Let’s go play with the others.”  
“Ok!” He grabbed my hand, and took off running.  
“Gilbert, don’t go so fast, you’ll trip both of us.”  
“Awesome people don’t trip themselves. Now hurry up, I want to play.” I did as he said. Gilbert’s shyness had vanished so completely, that I couldn’t help wondering if he’d only been pretending to be shy. But if that was true, then why would he do it? Gilbert quickly inserted himself with Francis and Antonio in a game of hiding and seek, while I got to be it.  
“But Gilbert doesn’t know where the best hiding places are.” Francis laughed and told me to count to thirty. (Well it would give him ample time to hide, and I can always save him for last, since it’s his first time.) I knew Francis would help hide the younger lambs, so I went to the table and covered my eyes.  
“Ok, I’m counting now.” Yesterday Antonio made the mistake of giggling too much, but this time everyone is quiet. (Good. Maybe I can get some of the others to help make things interesting.) I looked at the table and smiled when I saw it was clear.  
“Ready or not here I come!” (And I will find you.) I would never cheat on a game, but sometimes the other lambs give themselves away, when they’re being sneaky. I knew Papa wouldn’t like it if I tried to trick the other lambs, so I started with the usual places. (No one is in the cupboreds, fireplace, or hiding behind Papa, so they’re not in the first nursey.)  
I went through the door and started my search again. It didn’t take me long to find one.  
“I see you Francis, now help me find the other two.” As usal he just laughed at me.  
“What’s the matter, Ludwig? Having trouble finding the little lambs?”  
“I’ll tickle you.” He was at my side in an instant.  
“Really Ludwig, it’s just a game you don’t have to fight dirty.”  
“Say’s the the one hiding under his sister’s bed.”  
“Well you have to admit no one’s thought about it so far.”  
“That’s because we just got sisters.”  
“Yes, and it’s not like I was in the sock drawer, Ludwig. Now can we resume the game?” I nodded and we searched the rest of the nursery. For some reason, Antonio hid inside the toy chest.  
“We see you, Toni!” He didn’t move.  
“Antonio?” He still didn’t move. I reached out to touch his shoulder, and a stuffed turtle hit me on the back of my head!  
“What the- who threw that?” No one else seemed to be in this part of the nursery. I could hear the rest of the lambs in the other room. (So that must mean that Gilbert is over here!) Francis started poking, Antonio.  
“Toni, you really shouldn’t be sleeping in here. Nana will think you’re avoiding her.” Antonio yawned and sat up.  
“Sorry guys it’s just really comfy in here.” (I’ll just take your word for that.) I left Francis to help Antonio out of the box. (Gilbert isn’t very tall so he has to be close.) This turned out to be false. What should have been a simple game, turned into my worst nightmare.  
“Francis, did you explain the rules to him? He wouldn’t have gone out to the garden would he?” For once, Francis didn’t joke around. In a rare show of staying calm, Francis took Antonio’s hand and said, “Let’s go tell Papa.”  
I nodded and we ran to the other room. “Papa, is Gilbert hiding in here?”  
Father had Mikail in his lap, and I already guessed Papa’s answear. “No, he should be in the other room. Are you finished playing?”  
This struck me as a dumb question. “We’ve only played one round, Papa.  
He nodded and stood up. “I’ll go get him. In the mean time, why don’t you see what the other lambs are doing.”  
I didn’t want to do that. I wanted to find Gilbert, but Papa was already walking away from us. And this is just the start of the bunny trouble.


	2. The Bunny and the Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another game that ends with an old friend saying hi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Gilbert is not a rabbit. As soon as Papa isn’t looking, he’s running around and playing tricks. What is worse, he even managed to get Antonio and Francis, to help him. (How can Francis be proud of himself? Everytime I see those three together, something goes wrong.) A part of me knew I was being too harsh, but I can’t help it.  
Gilbert rarely spends any time with me. I tried to keep him near me and Fili whenever we have playtime, but he never stays still. (No wait, he stays still when he’s eating, sleeping, and having his lessons.) But then he turns into a blur. (At least no one else can find him in hide and seek.) Three days after Gilbert was born, Papa let us play outside!  
It should have been easy to win the game. Unfortunately, easy and Arthur don’t get along.   
“I’m telling you, he cheats. I looked everywhere for him!”  
“Obviously not, or you would have found him.”  
“You’re not helping, Alfred. Now stop grinning!”  
“Why? I’m happy that Gilbert is good at hiding. Maybe we should introduce him to our Mochies next!” I tuned out their bickering, and seriously thought about Alfred’s idea. (He’s already met Nana…) A familiar sound alerted me and I smiled.  
“Be right back. I’m going to get Cleaner to help us.” Arthur said something bad and I just shook my head. (He’s just mad, because he knows that Alfred is right. Gilbert isn’t cheating, he’s just good.) I found Cleaner gently clearing some leaves away from one of the paths, and sat down beside him. (I don’t know why I like being near Cleaner so much, but he always makes things better.)  
Cleaner doesn’t look like much, but his square body is very strong. I saw him lift a table once. (It was awesome!) Once he had finished with the leaves, Cleaner turned and shuffled up to me.  
“Hi, Cleaner. Have you seen Gilbert? He’s the one who wears red and white.” Cleaner nodded and shuffled away.  
“Come on guys, Cleaner knows where Gilbert is!”   
“How do you know?”  
“Do you have to turn everything into an argument, Arthur?”  
“I’m not arguing, Alfred!”  
“Come on!” That stopped them and together, we chased Cleaner, as he left the paths.  
“Hey guys, isn’t this where the back gate is?”  
“Of course, it is, Alfred. But Papa always keeps it locked.”  
“That doesn’t stop the bad Mochies from getting in!” Cleaner nearly got trampled when Alfred said that. Papa checks the grounds everyday but the bad Mochies… (Please don’t let him be eaten or trapped!) Thankfully, the gate was locked when we reached it, but Gilbert was nowhere to be seen.  
“I thought you said, Cleaner knew where Gilbert is.”   
“Shut up, Arthur.” I would regret saying that, but I believed in Cleaner. The Mochie has never lied to me. So, I continued to follow him. Cleaner ignored the gate, and went over to the flower garden. It seemed an odd choice for Gilbert to hide, but maybe that was the point. I had just taken two steps when I spotted him.  
“Gilbert!”  
“Shh, you’ll scare him away, Ludwig.” I didn’t care that my little brother was scolding me. I was just glad to see him… watching a bird? The other two seemed to be just as perplexed as me. (What is so fascinating about a bird?) It looked like a cross between a baby chick and a canary, but there was something about it.  
The bird was standing a few inches away from Gilbert’s face. Gilbert’s eyes never left the bird, and the bird didn’t even twitch when I sat down beside, Gilbert. Alfred and Arthur sat down as well, and we continued having a staring contest with the bird. After a while, Papa came outside to call us in.  
“It’s lunchtime, lambs. Come get washed up!” Alfred didn’t need to be told twice. He was off for the door, before Papa had finished speaking. Arthur got up with a huff.  
“I’m telling.” I said nothing as he stalked off with the others. I knew Arthur would tell Papa. He always tells Papa. I got to my feet and held out my hand.  
“Come on, Gilbert. You can play with the bird later.”   
“I want to keep him. Can I take him inside with me?” He looked up at me and I flinched. Everyone of us lambs has mastered the “puppy dog” look. Even Arthur does it on occasion. But, Gilbert has never looked at me with his puppy eyes. (This shouldn’t be so hard to resist!) As if he sensed it wasn’t enough, Gilbert pulled the bird closer to his face and said, “Please, big brother?”  
(Great, now the bird is staring at me!) In the end, I didn’t have to do anything. Papa came out to find us.  
“Aren’t you two hungry? Everyone else is washed up and waiting.” Gilbert held out the bird and repeated his request.   
“He’s mine, Papa. Please let me bring him inside. I’ll take care of him. He’s a very good bird!” Papa knelt down so he could closely examine Gilbert’s find and as he did, I couldn’t help but stare at his face. (It’s not that Papa hates animals. He just acts weird whenever we ask for a pet.) To Papa, animals are either useful or eaten, and that includes most of the bad Mochies.  
But this time, Papa seemed a bit disturbed. “Where did you find this bird?”  
Gilbert stood up and pointed. “He was in the tree. He called to me, when I was trying to hide.”  
Papa nodded and stood up. “I suppose he’s too small to eat…” Gilbert’s face grew hopeful. “…but I don’t want him pooping and shedding everywhere…” Gilbert tried to speak but Papa kept going, “…and most importantly, I don’t want the other lambs to be hurt. You understand, Gilbert? It’s not fair for you to have a pet. Now, we can’t stop birds from flying into our gardens, but I won’t hear someone saying it’ not fair.”  
Gilbert cuddled the bird and mumbled something, which made Papa chuckle and pated him on the head.   
“I know this seems to be mean. But trust me, you’ll understand why when you’re older.”  
(Why does Papa sound so sad?) Papa is always so kind to us. He loves and raises us to be good, but he rarely talks about our future. I know that Father has a plan for us, but I don’t think Papa is happy with it. Even though we see him everyday, Papa is more mysterious than Father.   
“Come on, lambs. Time to eat.”  
“Yes, Papa.” Gilbert wasn’t happy but he let the bird go. It went straight to the tree and watched us leave. Gilbert kept looking back at it, as we went inside.  
“It’s about time. I’m starving over here!”  
“No you’re not, Alfred. Now let’s eat.” I sat next to Fili and told him about the bird. “Ve it sounds like things are getting interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait but don't worry, this story will start to pick up next chapter!


	3. The Bunny goes missing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the first storm. A lamb's mistake costs him his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot.

The worst day of my life started around midnight. The nursery was peaceful and quiet. I was lying in my bed next to Fili, when something woke me up. Everyone else is still asleep. The door that connects the two nurseries is open, but the main door is shut. (Did one of the younger lambs go to the bathroom?) It wouldn’t be the first time someone couldn’t sleep.  
But everything was too still for me to dismiss it. I got out of bed and went to the adjoining door. I could see fairly well because of the nightlight Papa put in, but I didn’t notice anything wrong right away. It wasn’t until I almost finished counting lambs, that I noticed the door leading from the new nurseriery to the hall was open.   
Someone had left the nurseriery and a quick glance at a certain bed, made me want to run to Papa. (It might not be so bad. He could’ve just went to the garden.) We weren’t allowed to leave the nursery at night. Papa and Father don’t like being woken up, since they get up first and Papa makes us breakfast. But this is an emergency.  
Gilbert wouldn’t have gone into the hall this late even if the bathrooms were occupied. (So why isn’t he in bed? Papa and Father will be furious!) I ran into the hall and looked around. (There’s no sign of him but where would he go?) The hallway connected our rooms to Father’s office. So far, Mikail is the only one allowed in there.   
(There’s no light under the door so that’s out.) I looked at the stairs that led to the second floor. But I quickly shook my head and went to the kitchen. (The second floor is where they sleep.) Papa and Father do so much for us. Surely I can find Gilbert on my own, I just need to think! The lambs are only allowed on the first floor, and can only wander it with Papa’s permission.  
Except for Father’s office, the first floor contains the nurseries, kitchen, and a back door to the gardens. (The front door is always locked. Father uses magic to leave the citadel and bring us things.) The kitchen was empty and I ran to the back door. I was relived to find it unlocked and opened the door. The night was beautiful and quiet… at first.  
The moon was bright, and I stayed on the path until I reached a corner of the wall that hid some of the gardens from view. That was when I heard it. The gate creaked and someone swore! I knelt by the wall and peaked around the edge. The gate was barely visible, but I could make out three people standing inside it.  
(Papa always checks the gate. How did they get in!?) As if in response, one of the men pulled out a crystal and said, “Ok gits, we’ve got one now we just have to go inside-“  
“Are you crazy? Let’s just get out of here like Dave did-“ A harsh thump and a startled yelp almost made me jump. (Humans have snuck inside the citadel I have to warn everyone!) I didn’t want to leave my hiding place. It was obvious that these people wanted to hurt us, and they must have Gilbert! But I was afraid, not for my family, but for me.  
These people represented something that I recognized. But I couldn’t think of its name. I forced myself to crawl away and make it back to the door. The humans had gone quiet and I slipped inside without being seen. I locked the door and ran.  
“Papa! Father!” I ran up the stairs and screamed without thinking. I just wanted my parents. I wanted them to pick me up and hold me. I had reached the top of the stairs when they found me.  
“Lambkin, what are you doing up here?”  
“Is he hurt?” I threw myself into Papa’s arms. “There are people in the garden and Gilbert is missing!”  
Papa carried me down the stairs and Father followed. “You stay with the lambs, Vanya. I’ll punish the trespassers.”  
“Don’t forget to look for Gilbert.” Father didn’t answer. He left us in the hall and disappeared into the kitchen. Despite my previous shouting, the other lambs are still asleep. Papa sat me on my bed and whispered, “I’m going to check on the other lambs, Ludwig. Don’t wake your roommates and lay down.”   
“Please come back soon.” He nodded and went to the younger lambs. I lied down and closed my eyes. I couldn’t hear anything over the other’s breathing, and when Papa came back, I was almost asleep. (Almost.) He hummed and checked the other lambs before finally sitting down. I thought about opening my eyes, but decided not to.  
(Papa would just tell me to go back to sleep and besides, I might learn more this way.) Father was gone for a long time. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel the room get brighter, and Papa kept getting up to check on us. (Even though Father said he’d handle things-) There was a soft knock on the door. I heard Papa move and the door opened.  
“Vanya.”  
“Niko! What happened?”  
“Come out here.” Papa must’ve done so, because I heard the door close. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. I couldn’t make out anything at first, but when I did I knew something was wrong because Papa shouted, “NYET!”  
I jumped back in surprise, but they didn’t hear me. Father and Papa didn’t open the door again. No one came into the room again. I stood there until I heard some of the other lambs waking up.  
“Good morning, Ludwig. You’re up early.” I was too afraid to do anything. I didn’t want to worry Filli. But I couldn’t believe that Gilbert might be…   
“Ludwig, why are you still in your pajamas? Did you have a bad dream again?” I shook my head at Mikail’s question and left the room. It wasn’t against the rules, but Papa likes us to be ready for our lessons after breakfast. I found Papa in the kitchen. He poured some brown sugar into our porridge and smiled at me.  
“Good morning.”  
“Papa, where is Gilbert?” He sighed and turned back to the food.  
“Please sit down, Ludwig. We’ll talk during breakfast.”  
“No! I want to know where Gilbert is-“  
“Ludwig, do as you’re told!” I flinched at Papa’s tone and obeyed. I didn’t say anything else until the others came to the table, and Ivan beat me to the important question.  
“Where is Gilbert?” I wanted to tell them everything, but I was beaten once again, this time by Father. He smiled at everyone and sat down, while Papa presented the meal. After a few minutes had passed he spoke, “Listen to me lambs, what I’m about to say is hard. But I promise that everything will be ok…”  
I couldn’t stand to listen. Father told the truth but that wasn’t what I wanted to hear! “When are you going to bring him back!”  
I have never interrupted or yelled at Father, and I have never been this angry before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the wait. Life has been throwing things at me with different projects. But I am going to finish this story. The next chapter is almost halfway done so updates should pick up again soon. Thanks to everyone who has been reading my work I love you guys. See you soon!


	4. The Adventure Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of what happened to the naughty lamb!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot.

Its not that I hate cuddling. (Because I do!) Its just not cool for someone like me. (I’m the most awesome lamb in the whole world!) No one will agree with me, but I know its true. Ever since I was born, I knew that I would go on an adventuer! I just didn’t expect it so soon. Or to be alone…at night…in my pajamas and no food.  
“Well, its an adventeur!” (How did I get out here again?) I kept thinking about my bird. I needed him and he needs me. Papa doesn’t understand but I think Mattie does. I see him looking for someone when no one’s looking. (Even Alfred hasn’t noticed.) So, I came up with an awesome plan! I waited for the others to fall asleep and then I went to find him.  
(Maybe I’ll sleep with Ivan when I get back.) I hate sleeping alone. Even though I can hear the others, if I can’t touch them, I panic. I lay there with my eyes open until I can’t stand it anymore. (It’s not cuddling!) For some reason, I can only fall into a deep sleep when I’m with Ludwig or Ivan. (They’re so warm.) Ludwig sometimes grumbles when I crawl next to him, but he doesn’t stop me.  
Ivan just holds me. I don’t know why I choose them and not the others. Toni can sleep anywhere with ease. (It just feels right to be close to them.) I made it outside without anyone noticing me. The night air felt wonderful and I called for Gilbird.  
“Hey buddy, come on out we’re going inside together.” Gilbird didn’t respond so I began my search. The moon was so bright I thought I’d find him easily. It never occurred to me, that I was in danger. No one had told me that Father had enemies.  
“Hey there, what are you doing out here?” (No one had told me to fear humans.)  
“I’m looking for my bird. What are you doing here?” (Are they servants? Why would four humans be out here?) The one who spoke to me first continued.  
“We’re looking for our puppy. Can you help us?”   
“A handling?” (That’s not fair. Why do they get to have a puppy?) The man leaned down and nodded.  
“I know it’s late but it would really help us out, if we can find her quickly. Please say yes.”  
“Ok. But help me find Gilbird first.” (Maybe Papa will let me keep him this time.) The other three laughed and one of them took my hand.  
“Hold onto my ok? I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
“Awesome people don’t get hurt.” (Still, I’ll let him hold my hand.  
“That’s a good boy.”  
“Where have you looked?”  
“We just started. How about we check the gate first?”   
“Ok.” A dog should be easier to find than a bird. Dogs bark all the time, but why haven’t I heard anything? I didn’t notice the way the humans were acting. I didn’t see that they were herding me away from the compound. I didn’t know about lying. But when we reached the gate, I knew that something was wrong.  
“The gate is open!” (Papa will be mad! Bad things can get inside now!) “I’m sorry but we have to close it!”   
I pulled on the man’s arm to hurry him up, but instead of running, he grabbed me!   
“What are”- One of the others forced a nasty smelling cloth over my nose and mouth.  
“Sorry about this kid. The world needs you.”   
“Hold on this isn’t…” (I didn’t know about drugs either.) I passed out and was carried away. When I woke up, I was alone in a small clearing. My head hurt and I heard a horrible awful noise. (Is someone screaming? What happened to the humans?) I stood up and nearly panicked! The screaming rose even louder and ended in a gurgling shriek.  
(What sounds like that?) I’ve never been alone. Someone was always within shouting distance, but I was too scared to make a sound. (Something… died, which means there’s a killer out here.) I wanted to be brave. I wanted to go home and sleep. But I still wanted to find Gilbird, so I stayed where I was and that sealed my fate.  
Before I could change my mind, a small white blob emerged from the bushes in front of me. (Is that a mochie? Why is it wearing a scarf?) It didn’t look that different from Nana. It was a bit bigger and it was smiling at me. (Maybe it’s someone’s pet. But what about that noise?) The mochie bounced towards me and I jumped back.  
“Hey boy. Nice mochie. Do you live here?” It smiled even wider and bounced towards me again. I held my ground and smiled back.  
“Do you have a name?” (It seems friendly…) I held out my hand and the mochie bounced into me! He almost knocked me over, but I caught myself in time.   
“Easy there, you’re so friendly. Can you help me? Some bad humans kidnapped me and I’m lost.” The mochie cuddled up to me and nuzzled my stomach.  
“You’re kind of heavy for a little guy. Did you have a midnight snack?” The mochie nodded and bounced back towards the bushes.  
“Where are you going? Please don’t leave me behind!” I ran after him without thinking. Mochies have never hurt me before and I didn’t want to be alone.  
“Please wait for me!” The mochie looked back but he kept going. After a few minutes, I was completely lost. (I can’t find any trace of a path. Where is he taking me?) The mochie bounced through some trees and disappeared into a clearing!  
“Wait ple”- Something snagged my foot and I was hurled into the air!   
“What’s going on!?” I could barely see the mochie below me. He was still smiling and he wasn’t alone. There was a brown mass and it smelled horrible. It made my eyes water and I almost puked. (No! If I do that while I’m upside down…) I could feel the blood rush to my head. (At this rate, I’ll either pass out or be sick. This isn’t the adventure I wanted!)  
And it was only getting worse for me. Another mochie came into the clearing. But unlike the one I followed, this one was pissed. When it saw the smelly thing it roared and attacked my mochie. (So, that brown thing… Must be a different kind of mochie, but how can it be so big?) The angry mochie is taller than Papa.  
And yet, my mochie isn’t scared. He kept smiling and started to glow purple. (Or maybe my vision is getting spotty.) That’s when the giant mochie noticed me. Despite the fact that my mochie was still purple, the big one lost all interest in him and came towards me. (What’s it doing? I didn’t kill it’s friend and I can’t get down!)  
As the giant came closer I could see it’s eyes. (They look just like Alfred’s but…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I know this isn't my best work but I promise it will get better. There's only a couple more chapters and then we'll see the alternate version. Hope you look forward to it and I'll see you soon!


	5. Fleeing to the river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Russia mochie a friend trying to help or is he just looking for an easy meal, and what is up with America mochie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I was so fixated on the eyes, that I didn’t see the mouth until it was too late. Or rather, I didn’t see the one that was about to swallow me! (Another weird thing about this mochie: it has two mouths.) One that keeps smiling and one that is full of teeth and takes up most of it’s body! (Am I going to die?) The mouth looked like a tunnel and suddenly, I knew what the brown thing is.  
(A stomach. That used to be a mochie’s stomach! And now I’m going to be eaten!) Or so I thought, But my moachie wasn’t done. I could feel the giant mochie’s breath wrapping around me like a noose, when my moachie attacked. I couldn’t see what it did, but it got the big one off me…and one of it’s teeth cut the rope.  
(Crap!) I landed on top of the giant’s head and slid down it’s back. (Well at least I can use my hands.) The mochie kept twisting around and I barely managed to reach the ground without getting hurt. But I wasn’t safe on the ground. The mochies didn’t care about me anymore. They wanted to kill each other.  
Despite their size difference it looked like a fairly even battle. (I’m not sticking around for this.) The stomach is still wet and moist. I don’t know how long it’s been dead and I don’t want to end up like it, so I ran. The mochies didn’t seem to notice that I was gone but I could still hear them clearly after a few minutes.  
(How can they be so loud? I know one of them is a giant but I’ve been running forever!) I knew better about looking behind me. (Papa always says to keep your eyes forward. Plus I’m not dumb enough to do that in the dark.) I made it through some tress…and almost threw myself into a river! “That was close. I don’t know if I can swim.”  
(Does splashing around the bath tub count?) Somehow, I didn’t think it would matter. The river is so big I can’t see the other side. (Where am I? There’s no sign of the compound anywhere.) I didn’t know what else to do so I ran along the riverbank. (Our gardens can’t grow without water. So, maybe if I head upstream I can get back home.)  
It was the only thing I wanted. My family. My home. I could always look for Gilbird again. (He found me once so I’m sure we’ll meet again.) I thought I had finally left the mochies behind since I couldn’t hear any roaring, but I was wrong. The noise had faded a little bit but it wasn’t enough. A small white blob jumped out at me.  
It stopped right in front of me and I tripped over it. I landed flat on my face and glared at him. “What did you do that for? I’m not fighting that thing!”  
The mochie smiled and nuzzled my face. “That tickles. Don’t try to be cute it won’t work.”  
(Wait how did he get ahead of me and where’s-) An ear-splitting roar bellowed above my head and I panicked. Or I thought I did. I wanted to get up and run but instead, I rolled into the river. The giant mochie landed an inch away from me and the shockwave pushed me further into the water. (If I had tried to stand I would’ve been killed!)  
I was in the middle of the river now. The smaller mochie is floating in front of me. (Is he dead?) I paddled over as quietly as I could and rolled him over. (He seems to be breathing.) The giant mochie has gotten even bigger and I can see it’s head moving from side to side. (Why is it so fixated? Killing isn’t going to bring back the dead so why bother continuing?)  
It didn’t make any sense and I had no intention of asking it either. I had to get to the other side. (Should I push him ahead of me or pull him by his scarf?) The giant spotted me before I could decide. (Please don’t come over here. Please don’t know how to swim!) It stepped into the water easily. “No! Someone please help me!”  
The water started to swell and the waves became harder to navigate. I was barely able to keep myself afloat. (At this rate, I’ll drown before it reaches me. No one will know what happened!) I tried to swim faster with the small mochie, but I could feel the water pulling me backwards. (It’s going to get me!) “Vati!”  
Opening my mouth was the last thing I should have done. A wave slammed over my head and I couldn’t fight my way back to the surface. The mochie wasn’t faring any better. It woke up and wrapped it’s scarf around my arm. (Is it trying to save me from the other mochie?) I didn’t know what else to do. Following the mochie seemed better than flailing around blindly.  
I’ve never tried to hold my breath in the tub. I was never interested in those kinds of games. But my lungs seemed to be fine. (I can’t breathe and I can’t see, but I think I’ll be ok. The other mochie doesn’t seem to need air yet, so maybe we can wait here for a while?) As usual, fate isn’t so kind. The mochie knew we weren’t safe and was trying to warn me.  
I could feel his tugging become more frantic but I was too slow to do anything about it. The giant mochie knows how to swim. It’s size alone is a problem but I hadn’t counted on it being fast in the river. Or the fact that it can do more than just increase it’s size. I can barely see anything underwater, and my sense of direction is off.  
(I should head towards the light if I want to surface. But there are so many moving things down here and a lot of them are colorful.) Most of the fish are swimming away from us. I tried to keep moving but the giant caught me. Somehow, it grew several tentacles and one of them snagged my foot. (This again? Is it going to throw me?)  
I grabbed the scarf and tried to unwrap it. (Even if I die here. I won’t let that thing get him.) Papa says we should always think of others.  
-You’re family lambs. Please don’t ever forget that and remember: don’t take advantage of others.- I don’t know of anyway to save myself so hopefully, this will buy the other mochie time to escape. The mochie thought differently. He didn’t like that I was messing with the scarf. (Not that it matters since he needs to breath and the giant is pulling us closer… Or is it?)  
The mochie should’ve swallowed us by now, but I can’t feel it pulling my leg anymore. (So, what is going on above us?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will either be the ending chapter or the one after will be. I hope you guys like it.


	6. End of Prologe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to Part 1 if anyone wants to see more of this story please let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

I thought about a lot of things in the river. My mind refused to focus on a single thing. (What’s going on above me? Why am I still alive? Should I try to get the tentacle off? How long can I stay down here? How long will the mochie last? What do I do!?) Of course, it wasn’t up to me. Even though the tentacle wasn’t moving, it held my leg firmly.  
Even if I had a knife I doubt I could get away. (So, do I just wait to die here?) I didn’t want to do that. (Thankfully, I didn’t have to.) The mochie finally moved. (But not because it wanted to.) Something yanked hard enough to pull us out of the water, tentacle and all! For a few seconds, all I could see was water falling around me.  
Then, I saw a different monster! (That’s not a moachie!) I couldn’t see the whole body, but the parts I could are burned into my brain. -Long limbs that end in claws, grayish fur, an elongated snout full of sharp fangs, and long pinkish hair.- But the most frightening thing is it’s eyes. (They’re glowing red and they look familiar!?)  
I’ve never seen anything like this creature, but I know it and… I don’t want it anywhere near me! This thing is scarier than the mochie. I don’t know if I made a sound or if the tentacle twitched, but once those eyes found me chaos ensued. The monster let out a roar and reached for me, but the giant wasn’t dead. I heard it bellow and the tentacle swung me away and threw me almost all the way to the other bank. The monster leaped forward but the mochie tackled it to the ground.  
I hit the water a second later and passed out. (It wasn’t very long.) My body ached and I could see the other bank. (Did I hit my head on something when I landed?) I couldn’t see any rocks near me, but I was bleeding. The water is turning red around me and I can’t move. My left arm still has the scarf on. (Is the mochie alive? What will he do if I sink?)  
The two monsters are still trying to kill each other. I can’t tell who’s winning. (Why do I care? It’s obvious that the winner will kill me.) I suppose it’s nice to be wanted… speaking of which, the small mochie swam up to my face. He nuzzled me and licked up some blood, but I felt more dripping away from my head.  
(I want someone to hold me. I want…) I’ve only been alive for a couple of months. I did a lot of fun and awesome things. Some were a little bad but do I really have to die like this? My family will wonder about me. (Will Father talk about me in his sermons or-) I felt like my heart is going to explode. When I think about Father and that monster, I feel like I’ve already died.   
(That doesn’t make sense!) Father, has been nothing but kind to us and has nothing to do with this monster. I was wrong. As soon as I thought it, I knew that wasn’t right. (But how can that be?) The monster got caught in the giant’s tentacles and went berserk. It tore the mochie into pieces. And yet, it still couldn’t get free.  
The mochie refused to die. (I wish I could be like that, but I want the pain to stop.) I can feel the river welcome me and I don’t fight it. The mochie nuzzles my face and stays with me. And we sink again. I’m too tired to be scared. The water quickly and gently steals my senses. I don’t know if I closed my eyes or have gone blind.  
The water has become my home. The mochie could get away but he won’t. (So, at least I’m not alone.) I just wanted, Gilberd… (How will he find me underwater?) Once again I had a strange feeling. This wasn’t my first time underwater. I almost drowned a long time ago. I hoped that someone would save me this time, but no one did.  
Instead, I sank… and breached the surface? (Am I going crazy?) I lifted my head and blinked some water from my eyes. (Yes, this is the surface…) But it’s not the same place I fell in. The air smells funny. Not bad, but different… (It smells kind of like that time, when Arthur first learned how to make tea.) A sweet and slightly burned Oder covered everything.  
It was also too bright to be nighttime. (How long was I underwater? I couldn’t have fallen asleep and drifted downstream, could I?) Everything looked used and washed-out. Like someone tried to paint, but they ran out and had to use dirty water to finish it. The only thing that looks right is the water. (There aren’t many trees here, maybe I’m close to home?)  
At least, I couldn’t see or hear any monsters coming after me. So, I tried to reach the bank. My body didn’t hurt as much and I reached it fairly easily. (I can swim maybe I can walk?) I couldn’t. The water made it easy for me to distribute my weight, but once I tried to stand, I fell backwards screaming in agony.  
Whatever amount of healing I did hadn’t been enough. The mochie jumped in fright and yanked on the scarf. This caused me to yell even louder… but I still heard a lot of people run towards me.  
“What’s going on, Viktor? You practicing some kind of drowning ritual?”  
“Alex don’t be vulgar.”  
“Oh dear, is that a small child!? Don’t worry moppet! Oliver will save you!” I didn’t have time to respond. A man with pinkish-blonde hair and smiling blue eyes picked me up. He held me close to his chest and carried me to land… and the others. I clung to Oliver’s neck and stared at them. (They’re all so big. I’ve never been around this many adults!)  
And the strangest thing is that they looked familiar. But I knew it was impossible because… (They look like my family!) Their hair and eyes didn’t match, but they had the same faces. I was about to yell at them for scaring me, when I saw him. (An older version of me?) I couldn’t stop staring at him. I’ve never had long hair or blue eyes, but I’m drawn to him.  
(And I wasn’t the only one who noticed this.) A man in a black coat and red scarf approached me. He leaned down so he was staring into my eyes and I spoke without thinking, “Ivan?” The man shook his head.  
“Nyet. What’s your name?”  
“Gilbert. I’m the most awesomest lamb in the whole world.” This made the man blink and Oliver laughed. “Well then, how about we go inside and dry you off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is supposed to have two endings that will be in parts 2 and 3. Both include the 2ps but part 3 is guaranteed to have a mature rating. That's all I'm saying until someone asks for more. I hope you'll read my next story and that it'll be better received than this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone did you miss me? Ok so for those of you who don't know, this story is based off of the bad god au, and I highly recommend that you look it up before reading this, otherwise it might not make sense. That said, this story will have a companion but we'll get to that at the proper time. Hope you guys enjoy this and please leave a comment on your way out. Till next time!


End file.
